GOUDRON
by l'affamee
Summary: "C'est pas bien de ricaner. Ouais. C'est sûr. C'est pas bien non plus d'être une Potter repartie à Poufsouffle. Lily le sait bien ça. James aime lui rappeler dès qu'ils se voient. C'est un idiot. Le problème c'est que Lily est aussi une idiote."


**Disclamer:** rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JKR.

C'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Lily elle crache.

C'est pas très distingué mais elle a l'impression de ne savoir faire que ça. Alors elle crache. Elle crache sur ses baskets usées, sur les jolies idées, sur le monde sorcier, sur sa famille aimée.

Elle crache ses poumons aussi, là, assise dans l'herbe encore humide, une clope coincée entre les lèvres. Ses poumons goudronnés sont un secret. Elle se ferrait lapidée s'ils savaient. Son père, sa mère, ses frères, sa tante et tout le reste.

Alors elle se cache comme un enfant, du haut de ses quinze ans. Et le noir de ses poumons remonte juste dans sa gorge, jusque dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux verts. Oh, ils ne sont pas vert espoir comme son père, ni vert forêt. Ils sont juste d'un vert ordinaire.

Ça la soulage Lily. Son arbre généalogique est lourd a porté. Six lettres, quand ton père est le sauveur du monde magique, ça pèse une tonne.

"Salut Potter" murmure une voix dure et sombre, comme cette nuit de mars.

La Lily jette un coup d'œil. Des cheveux clairs, un regard bleu glacé, le corps tendu.

Malfoy.

Six lettres toutes aussi lourdes à porter.

Saloperie de passé.

Saloperie de famille.

Saloperie de monde magique.

Leur regarde se croisent. C'est pas la première fois.

Elle ne lui demande pas pourquoi le pourtour de ses yeux est rougi (il a l'air surnaturel ainsi) et lui ne lui demande pas à quoi sert cette merde moldue qu'elle tient de son pouce et de son index. C'est mieux ainsi. Rien qu'un peu de silence dans ce monde assourdissant.

Lily respire la fumée à s'en exploser les poumons. C'est fini le temps où elle toussait. Les étoiles la regardent, l'air un peu triste. Elles regardent Malfoy aussi, mais il s'en fiche. Il se fiche de tout, là, vivant dans sa petite bulle de rien. Il n'a presque plus de famille et il est seul.

Lily a presque trop de famille et elle est seule.

Ils sont pathétiques à se morfondre de leur petite misère existentielle.

Mais Lily, elle a toujours aimé se plaindre à elle-même, alors elle se fiche de tout ça.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux rasés. Plus de cheveux, plus de preuve.

C'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle était conne.

Elle l'est toujours, ça la fait sourire.

\- "Pourquoi un sourire aussi niais ?"

Malfoy est curieux. Ce n'est pas son plus grand défaut. Lily le regarde. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment leur relation.

Un jour sans paroles. Un jour rempli de dialogue.

Ce soir, c'est un jour sans l'un ni l'autre. Elle n'aime pas le nouveau.

Elle soupire.

\- "Cons. Nous sommes cons." Dit-elle, le regarde plongé dans les étoiles.

\- "Qui nous ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle déteste s'expliquer, parce que la plupart du temps elle ne se comprend pas elle-même. Ça tourne pas toujours rond dans sa tête. Elle n'y peut rien. Quelquefois, elle aime à penser que c'est à cause de son second prénom. Mais elle sait que c'est qu'une excuse bidon. Alors elle chasse l'idée de sa tête comme on chasse une mouche gênante.

\- "Toi, moi, les autres, qui tu veux, personne."

Malfoy renifle. Elle ne sait pas si c'est par amusement ou mépris. Elle s'en fiche.

Elle s'ennuie.

\- "T'es folle."

Elle ricane. Et elle entend la voix de sa mère l'engueuler de loin. C'est pas bien de ricaner. Ouais. C'est sûr. C'est pas bien non plus d'être une Potter repartie à Poufsouffle. Lily le sait bien ça. James aime lui rappeler dès qu'ils se voient. C'est un idiot. Le problème c'est que Lily est idiote aussi, malgré les encouragements de son père et d'Albus.

Lily regarde Malfoy.

\- "C'est pas nouveau" qu'elle lui répond avec un sourire amer.

En cette nuit de mars, il fait froid.

Et Lily crache, s'ennuie, ricane, parle, regarde, s'ennuie encore et recrache.

Elle regarde Malfoy qui n'ose pas la regarder. C'est peut-être à cause de son nom, de ses prénoms, de sa maison, de son crâne rasé voire même du goudron dans ses yeux.

Ouais c'est peut-être à cause de ça. Ou alors il a honte. Honte de ce baiser qu'il lui a volé une semaine auparavant sous le regard silencieux des étoiles.

Et il doit regretter d'avoir posé ses lèvres sur les lèvres trop fines de Lily et d'avoir glissé sa langue dans cette bouche juvénile au goût de tabac. Alors la rousse, elle crache sur cet instant, sur le souvenir de son premier baiser qui lui a volé ce lâche au regard glacé.

Elle se lève.

\- "Lily…"

Le murmure est emporté par le vent tandis que la gamine s'éloigne pour rejoindre le château.

Au sol, sur l'herbe humide, le reste de cigarette se consume encore.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. merci **


End file.
